Rings of Wind
by Libertystar
Summary: Daja, Briar, Sandry and Tris go to Middle Earth to help with the quest and find surprise love
1. chapter one

Rings of Wind By libertystar Disclaimer, don't own any of them though I wish I did. So don't sue, and sorry for miss spelling names. But R & R thanks and enjoy  
  
Chapter one  
"Are you sure about this Nickoli?" asked a small red haired woman. "I'm sure tris; this is the way to your brothers." Tris looked again at the swirling green portal that led to Middle Earth. "I dunno, what do you guys think?" she asked the three people standing next to her. "Looks like fun" said a blue eyed women. She tossed her brown hair over her shoulder. Lady Sandraline Fa Toren or Sandry to her friends loved traveling to new places and a new dimension was definitely new.  
  
"Let's do it" smirked a brown skinned man with green eyes. Briar Moss or 'Roach' as he was called when he lived on the streets. "I agree with Briar here. Lets go." finished a tall black woman who had black eyes and her hair in a handful of braids. Daja Kisobo (?) an ex-trader loved adventure and the thought of visiting Tris's brother in another dimension was certainly an adventure.  
  
"Ok then on the count of three. One, two, THREE!" they all jumped into the portal and disappeared. Nickoli Goldi (?) mage and teacher at winding circle temple turned, and with a soft "good luck" walked back toward the temple.  
  
~~~~THE COUNCIL OF ELROND~~~~  
  
"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." Elrond's voice rose just enough to hear him as he glanced around. "Middle Earth stands on the brink of destruction. No one can escape it. You will unite or you will fall."  
"So solemn little brother, why not just tell them what you called them here for," said a unknown feminine voice from behind a pillar. Out walked a stunning fire haired human women closely followed by a dark skinned human male flanked on both sides with a not so equally dark skinned women with a handful of dark braids and a fair skinned women with honey colored hair in two braids, both were human.  
  
"Tris?" questioned Elrond, "how did you get here and who are these three?"  
  
"Nice to see you to brother," said Tris sarcastically. "oh go on with what you were saying and then I will explain." She continued and sat down to his left motioning the others to follow suit.  
  
"As I was saying, "Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." Elrond looked to Frodo lifting his hand to the pedestal in the center. "Bring forth the ring, Frodo." He said.  
  
As he spoke a small creature, almost like a child but not, stepped forward and placed on the pedestal a small gold ring. Instantly chaos broke out, everyone was yelling and things were about to get worse. Out of the shouting a human man stepped forward,  
  
"It is a gift." He said while standing. "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him." He proclaimed to the council as he glanced around at everyone.  
  
"You can not wield it nobody can." This was said by a rugged black haired human to the one now identified as boromir. "The One Ring will only answer to Sauron. It has no other master." He added.  
  
Boromir turned around and looked down upon the man. "And what would a ranger know of this?" He asked haughtily.  
  
The man sat back a little and glared at Boromir but before he could answer a blonde elf sitting in the middle of the semicircle leaped to his feet. "This is no mere ranger." He informed the arrogant man. "He is Aragorn son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." He added with pride and respect in his voice.  
  
At this Boromir turned from the elf and stared at a very uncomfortable Aragorn in astonishment. "Aragorn?" He questioned. "This is Isildur's heir?"  
  
"And the heir to the throne of Gondor." The elf put in.  
  
Aragorn sat up a little and waved his hand. "Havo dad, Legolas." He quietly ordered.  
  
"Gondor has no king." Boromir announced coolly. "Gondor needs no king."  
  
"Aragorn is right." Gandalf spoke up. "We can not use it."  
  
Elrond stood from his seat and looked at every member before speaking. "You have but one choice. The ring must be destroyed.  
  
A man with long rusty colored hair and beard that looked about eight inches shorter then me stood up grabbing his axe. "Then what are we waiting for?" He asked. As they watched he swung the axe up and brought it down to on the ring resting on the pedestal. There was a flash of light and a loud crash, the dwarf was thrown back into the wall.  
  
"the ring can not be destroyed by Gimli son of Gloin, by any means we may poses."  
  
"Ah but if might be destroyed by means that we poses," spoke Tris, "Daja, I believe that this is your field of expertise."  
  
The dark skinned girl stepped forward and looking around motioned everyone to step back, some of the elves and dwarves were hesitant to do so until Elrond stepped back. With a smile to him Daja sat down and began to meditate. Everyone was perplexed, 'what was this girl doing that could possibly destroy the ring that was said to be indestructible?' only the elves and Gandalf saw the silver mist come out of her and spread toward them, Legoles was about to say something but a look at the unworried face of Elrond told him that there was noting to be worried about. Then suddenly Daja spoke  
  
"There is a spell on the ring that can only be broken by fire and fire alone, so I will give it fire,"  
  
"Careful trader put your roots down and we'll help," said Briar. (A.N. read Daja's book)  
  
The council was puzzled, why was he talking like she was a plant? And what did she mean that she would give it fire? Suddenly all there questions were answered when, with a roar, Daja, the ring and the entire circle around her was engulfed in flames. There was gasp from all present there when, just as suddenly as it had started, the flames were gone. In the middle stood a unharmed Daja and a pile of charred stone that had once been the pedestal.  
  
Hope you liked it, now please review, I never know if you like it and I stop writing on the story so if you like it please review, thanks heaps and bunches.  
  
Libertystar 


	2. Chapter two

Rings of Wind By Libertystar Disclaimer: Don't own any of them so get over it! Chapter 2:  
  
There was a moment of awed silence before Elrond spoke, "were you able to destroy the ring child?" "no" that simple word spoke volumes to the people from Winding Circle. If there was something that Daja could not destroy then it must be very strong. "Then I guess we will just have to help you destroy this thing and then go home, after all, that is what we came here to do." Said Tris. . "The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom only can it be destroyed." He paused to look at the ring. "It must be tossed into the fiery chasm whence it came." He paused once more to look at those gathered. "One of you must do this." He added gravely.  
  
Silence filled the air as I glanced around. "One does not simply walk into Mordor." Boromir pointed out raising his head from his hand. "The black gates are guarded by more then just orcs. There is evil there does not sleep." He continued. "The great eye is ever watchful. The land is barren riddled by fire, ash, and dust." Boromir looked up and around meeting everyone's eyes. "The very air you breathe is poisonous fumes. Not with ten thousand men could you do this." He said shaking his head. "It is folly."  
  
Legolas jumped to his feet once more. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" He questioned in annoyance with the man. "The ring must be destroyed."  
  
"And I suppose you are the one to do it?" Gimli retorted.  
  
"And if we fail what then?" Boromir asked rising to his feet. What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Anger flared in his eyes.  
  
"I'll be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf." Gimli roared leaping to his feet in retaliation.  
  
That did it. Legolas' followers jumped to their feet prepared to attack the dwarf but Legolas held out his arms stopping them. The others at the council except for Frodo, Aragorn, Elrond his twin sons and I stood up and joined the argument. "I will take it." The hobbit Frodo called jumping to his feet, but was not heard by anyone except me. "I WILL TAKE IT." He called louder and the noise began to drop. "I WILL TAKE THE RING TO MORDOR." Finally he was heard and everyone turned to look at him.  
  
Frodo looked around at us before adding quietly. "Though I do not know the way."  
  
Gandalf responded first approaching the hobbit. "I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins as long as it is yours to bear." He said placing his hand on the hobbits shoulder and standing behind him.  
  
Aragorn stood up and approached the hobbit as well. "By my life or death I can protect you, I will." He said before taking a knee resting his hands on the small shoulders. "You have my sword."  
  
Legolas then came forward clutching his bow. "And you have my bow." He pledged taking his place beside Gandalf.  
  
"And my axe." Gimli growled looking up at Legolas who sighed in defeat.  
  
The crowd parted and Boromir came to stand in front of Frodo. "You carry the fate of us all little one." He paused looking around. "If it is the will of the council, Gondor will see it done." He added joining the group.  
  
"Here..." A voice called from behind the assembled group. "Mr. Frodo isn't goin' anywhere without me." Sam replied stubbornly crossing his arms as he stood beside Frodo.  
  
"Indeed." Elrond said with an amused look on his face. "Hardly is it ever to separate you two even when he was summoned to a secret council and you were not."  
  
"Oi! We're coming to." A voice announced behind them.  
  
Elrond's eyebrow rise up on his forehead as we watched the two younger hobbits race up the stairs and join the group.  
  
"You would have to tie us up in a sack to keep us." Merry said standing next to Frodo.  
  
"Besides." Pippin announced you need people with intelligence on this mission... quest......... thing." He finished. "And you can not think to leave us out, said Tris, "Wouldn't dream of it sister dear," "Hold on, if Elrond is an elf and he is your brother, which would make you an elf also." Puzzled Briar. "How astute of you Briar, yes I am an elf but I gave up my elfish looks when I left for winding circle and the life as a mage, I still have the power and everything just not the looks." Replied Tris. "it is time we told you who we are for I must confess we do know who you are," she looked at the fellowship, "Aragorn son of Arathorn," she looked at arogorn "Gimli son of Gloin" at Gimli, "prince Legolas of Mirkwood" at Legolas, "Frodo baggins, Samwise Gamgi, Meridock Brandybuck, Perigan Took," she looked next at the hobbits "Gandalf the gray, and Borimire of Gondor. It is a pleasure to meet you. We, are the four mages of winding circle. We control the very elements and have power over everything that you see before you." 


	3. Chapter 3 Power

Rings of Wind By Libertystar Disclaimer; not mine so go 'way Chapter 2 POWERS  
  
The Council stood in awe filled skepticism, they were not certain if what Tris said was true.  
  
"Each of us has a unique power controlling elements  
  
That none of you could live without," tris stated Calmly.  
  
"Weather it be plants," she nod's to Briar  
  
and then to the elves, "cloth and the like" to Sandry and the hobbits,  
  
"or weapons and metal," to Daja and the humans and dwarves.  
  
"They all have some us to you; no one can live without it or even begin to try. We can control the strongest forces of nature and man. We can help your cause greatly." This was all said will an air of confidence and assurance. "What of you milady?" asked Pippen, "What is your power?"  
  
"Probably some stupid thing like baking or such," said one of the men from Gondor.  
  
"Ha! Did you hear that Tris? They think your power is cooking, this seemed hysterical to Sandry, Daja, and Briar.  
  
The others present looked on in confusion.  
  
"If you so greatly underestimate me, then you will see for yourself what power I poses," smirked Tris.  
  
With that they swept out of the alcove as if they had never been there.  
  
"I suggest that you all get some rest, you will be leaving in the morning" spoke lord Elrond.  
  
All got up and retreated to their own rooms in anticipation of the following morning. All wondering what strange power the sister of Elrond must posses. ~~the next day~~  
  
Everyone was up bright and early; Daja had gotten up really early to practice her staff and to look around before they left. As the courtyard began to fill and the other mages came out, she got up and walked over to them.  
  
"Ready to go?" she asked.  
  
"Just about, were just waiting for the word from tris about the weather," smirked Briar.  
  
"Ahh, here she comes," and as he spoke tris appeared around the bend.  
  
They all got on there horses and waited for the rest of the fellowship to mount. Borimire looked at them with a condescending smile.  
  
"You're going to need weapons, unless you intend to fight with magic only?" he sneered.  
  
"Thanks for the worry but we already have our weapons," with a smile she motioned to Daja and Briar.  
  
The fellowship turned their attention to them. What they saw shocked them; Daja was sitting on the ground and pulling precious metals from the earth. She was surrounded by a pool of liquid silver and gold; slowly the liquefied metal rose in the air and formed into two katanas (swords) and nine daggers. Then they looked at briar and were again shocked, for he was reaching into a tree and pulled out a bow, minus the string and presented it to Sandry.  
  
"Are the swords for you boy?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"nope, those belong to tris, these," he picked up the daggers and twirled them between his fingers," are mine."  
  
The fellowship was flabbergasted, how could such a small women handle one sword, much less two of them? They turned to tris and saw that she was sheathing the swords. They then turned to the weaponless Daja,  
  
'And you?' their faces seemed to say.  
  
Daja held out her staff, they looked at it disappointed, they had been expecting something far grander from the girl with power over weapons. Daja pushed the handle and two giant blades snapped out of the bottom and top. (A little extra thing she added when they found that they were going to Middle Earth) All the men stared in awe at the mages and their weapons. All of them thinking secretly 'I want one' (hey! Their guys!) But after the little envy thing they start thinking, 'don't mess with them!'  
  
Thanks for reading and don't forget to review because then I know your reading and I won't stop writing because I think you don't like it. So please review and tell me what you think, and by the way, this is a leg/tris and a san/brir fic. So if you don't like it.. Get over it. Then again I want you to read so then whatever. And forgive me if I don't write for a while but I have finals to study for and do so I won't be writing for a while. 


	4. Chapter 4 Snow

Rings of Wind Chapter 4 By Libertystar Disclaimer: mot mine so boo hoo I'll live. Chapter 4 Snow  
they had been traveling for a week know and had just stopped to rest before heading up Caradhras, the cold snow topped mountain that the mines of Moria were built in. they stopped to rest and Borimire decided to give the hobbits a lesson in fighting. Briar, Tris, Sandry and Daja were resting on the rocks that were scattered around them. They laughed as with a "for the shire," the hobbits threw themselves on Borimire and tackled him to the ground. Suddenly Tris stiffened and whispered "Something is coming" Just as she said that Legolas too stiffened and looked toward Caradhras, "What is that?" "A bit of cloud" remarked Gimli "That goes against the wind?" "Spies of Saruman!" yelled Legolas "hid" They scattered and Legolas put out the fire, the birds swooped down upon them as they hid under the rocks. Soon they had passed, and they were able to crawl out from under the rocks and out into the open. They went on their way up the mountain For three days, they walked to the mountains, keeping eyes on the sky for any appearance of the spies coming from Fangorn, but none of them could be seen. On the fourth day, light snow covered the ground. The first sign that they had started the road through Caradhras pass was there.  
  
On the next morning, the two men had snow at waist level. They each had two Hobbits in their arms, Bill the pony trailed behind them. Gandalf was tiring from making the path. Everyone was positively frozen and the chilling wind didn't seem to stop. Blizzard was making it hard for them to see, even for Legolas' superior sight. But his ears weren't accommodated.  
  
Tris and the others were not quite as frozen as the others, but since Tris did not want the others to fear her for her power she kept it so that they did not freeze nor did any of them get to snowed in. suddenly she cocked her head to the side as if she were listening to something.  
  
"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled.  
  
For the first time, the fellowship noticed the black clouds over their heads. Small bits of rocks fell down the edge above them. "He's trying to provoke an avalanche!" Aragorn yelled back.  
  
Suddenly, lightening struck down the edge and a large piece of solidified snow started to slide down. Legolas ran to Gandalf standing right underneath the avalanche and pulled him back so he rested back to the mountain as the avalanche swallowed them all.  
  
A blond head surfaced and the Elf looked around. Boromir got out from under with still Merry and Pippin in his arms. Aragorn got out, Frodo clutching his arm. As soon as he was out of his hole, he fell down on his knees and dug out Sam. Gandalf and Gimli were visible form under the snow and the two men had no trouble getting them up on two feet. They Winding circle people climbed out of the snow with little trouble.  
  
"We have to go back! Let's take Rohan's road and make a slight detour to my city," Boromir said.  
  
"No," Aragorn replied. "We would be too near from Isengard."  
  
"If we can't go over the mountain, then let's go underneath it," Gimli proposed, knowing well that Gandalf was not going to be alright with this solution.  
  
The wizard knew he had no choice. He would lose one member of the fellowship if he didn't go back, but he also feared what the Dwarves had awakened in the Moria. "Let the ring bearer chose. Frodo?"  
  
The Hobbit didn't have to think about it twice. "We'll take the mine."  
  
Gandalf reluctantly agreed. "Then so be it."  
  
After a meal, the fellowship fell asleep, ready to go back on track the next morning. They were excited yet scared to go deep inside the earth, in the mine of Moria. Most of them felt both, but Gimli was over excited to see his cousin Balin and Gandalf frightened that he would fail the fellowship if they came upon what the Dwarves had awakened. As soon as everybody was up, they packed and there they were, walking toward the mine.  
  
Two days later, they fell upon a path leading back to the mountains. They followed it and soon found a road crossing a lake and heading right to a rocky wall. Gandalf passed his hand on it and a fine line appeared underneath the ashes. The moon rose high over theirs head and its light reflected on the material spread over the mountain. The shape of a door appeared in luminescent white.  
  
"It says here Speak friend, and enter," Gandalf translated.  
  
Sam and Frodo exchanged glances. "Do you know what it means?" Frodo asked.  
  
"It's fairly simple," Gandalf answered. "You say the password and the door shall open." He tried countless times to open the door, but nothing happened. Gandalf was fast losing patience and sat down heavily, letting his stick fall down.  
  
"It's a riddle!" Frodo said suddenly. "Speak friend and enter. what's the Elvin word for friend?"  
  
Gandalf blinked. "Mellon." And blinked again as the doors parted smoothly. His frown was very deep indeed as they entered the cave. Suddenly there was a splash and out of the water whipped a giant tentacle followed by a giant squid.  
  
"They have krakens in Middle Earth?" asked Briar while they fought to free Frodo who the squid had taken. "Apparently," Replied Daja. They ran into the mines and the Kraken leapt after them, it smashed into the walls causing them to cave in and they were trapped in the mines of Moria. (A.N) How did you like it? Yes I am well aware that the spelling sucks in the names and other things but there is not much that I can do about it. I do not have the books so I can not check the spelling, if you want me to change it then e-mail me the correct spelling. Please read and review so that I know if you like it or not. Thanks and I would welcome any scenes that you want me to add. I don't promise to add it but if I like it I will try to fit it in and I will give you credit so don't worry. Read and Review 


End file.
